


Two Sides to The Same Akashi Seijuurou

by Hibari1827



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1827/pseuds/Hibari1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting the King of the generation of miracles, Furihata was never the same. Remembering how he met the fearless and merciless captain that one day. How the captain looked down him with a piercing glare as he spoke. Even thoughts of Akashi scared Furihata to death. So what should he do now that the fearful king, lay in his bed asleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encountering the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for months so I decided it's finally time to give it a try. There will be the two Akashis' (Boukushi is the red and gold eyed Akashi) that are implied in the show and manga. So basically 2 split personalities of Akashi that both interested in Furihata, but they don't know that... yet

After meeting the King of the generation of miracles, Furihata was never the same. Remembering how he met the fearless and merciless captain that one day. How the captain looked down him with a piercing glare as he spoke. Even thoughts of Akashi scared Furihata to death. So what should he do now that the fearful king, lay in his bed asleep?

Earlier that day...

While rushing home and trying to avoid getting drenched by the rain. A loud crash, startled him and Furihata tried to find out what was causing the noise. Strangling his bag against his body in caution, Furihata walked down the alleyway that produced such loud noises. When he reached the corner, he poked his head out discretely. His eyes were greeted by four men, it seemed as if the three men were trying to overpower the one that stood alone. "Are they ganging up on him? I can't really see their faces, should I call the police?" Furihata pondered. Lost in thought Furihata failed to see one of the three be defeated by the one who stood alone. One of the remaining men quickly ran away in fear of getting caught and hurt.

"Shit! He's is THAT strong?! We were told he can't overpower more than one of us at a time!" the man cursed.

A punch landed on his face, knocking him unconscious. Thinking the battle was over, Furihata peered down the alley one more time. His eyes froze on a figure with gold and red eyes stare back him. It was his one true fear, Akashi Seijuro. His body began to shake and he was paralyzed. Eyes blazed in blood lust and insanity as Akashi did nothing, but smile at his enemies' motionless bodies. He began to walk closer to the bodies, looking as if he were ready to kill. Starring at the weapon Akashi pulled out of his clothes, Furihata noticed how the hands that caressed the knife, wept with blood. 

"B-blood! You're h-hurt!" Furihata blurted out. Akashi's eyes snapped towards Furihata and the glow of rage made him tremble.

"Leave. Having you here will give me more work and I only have a limited amount of time here. Besides the weak don't need to worry about the strong." Akashi commanded.

"I-I .... b-but" Furihata did not know how to respond. While stumbling over his reply, Furihata noticed how Akashi began to stagger.

"Heh, I never expected you to fight back while I am in control. Fine, I shall do as you wish and return, but your body will be too exhausted to move." Furihata was confused who Akashi was talking to. "You." Akashi faced Furihata.

"Y-yes?!" Furihata responded quickly after being startled.

"Due to complicated matters, I will leave you in charge of taking care of this body." Akashi said as he tied up the three thieves.

"Don't worry about those trash my men will take care of them later, but for now you must find shelter for me and you."

"Eh?! I-I guess s-since my house is near I co-could take-ah! A-Akashi-san!" In the middle Furihata's sentence Akashi had fainted. Now standing in the rain holding up Akashi's unconscious body Furihata was confused what to do next. "The hospital is too far and all clinics are closed at this hour. Is there really no other option? " he wondered. Coming to a solution, Furihata carried Akashi to his home. After entering the door Furihata collapsed from exhaustion and tried you regain some energy. "How *pant* can he be *pant* that heavy?!" Furihata could barely breathe as he talked to himself. 

Using all the strength he had left Furihata dragged Akashi to his room and placed him on his bed. He quickly left the room and returned moments later with a small first aid kit and a towel. He began to dry, clean, and wrap Akashi's wounds and body carefully and tried to change Akashi's soaking wet clothes. When it was time for the pants to removed Furihata was too afraid of what the emperor would do to him. 'Even in his sleep I'm still afraid of him.' Furihata thought. Skipping the pants, Furihata dried the rest of Akashi’s unconscious body. Finally finished, Furihata released a sigh. Now we can resume where we had begun with Furihata wondering where to sleep now that the emperor had conquered his bed. He sat beside the bed worrying about how to explain to his parents what happened. What scared him the most is what Akashi will do when he wakes up. Akashi would probably hit him for dragging him back to his house without permission or something like that. Too tired to worry about these things his mind told his body to sleep and that's exactly what he did.

Next Morning

Akashi was unable to have a full night’s sleep for 2 months, but for some reason he felt comfortable as he shifted around the bed. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was not in his regular room. "Did he not take me back home last night?" Akashi questioned. A small groaning sound, interrupted his thoughts. He saw a boy with brown hair sleeping at the edge of the bed. He was sitting in a chair and his upper body laid on the bed. While sitting up Akashi held his head as he tried to recall what events lead him to be in someone else's bed. 'Apparently I had a caretaker last night, but I suppose it is better than those times I wake up completely naked with a stranger. If he knows anything, Bokushi I swear' Akashi let out a deep sigh, looked towards the boy again and realized he had seen him somewhere before.

"Ah, this is Furihata, Kuroko's teammate. What is he doing here? Is this his home?" Akashi was confused. Then a voice in his head said "This boy went out of his way to bring us here because I may have overexerted our body. It was unavoidable because they weren't regular criminals; Haizaki's men are getting more and more persistent each day. They need to know their place." Akashi was annoyed with the answer he had received.

"This is why you shouldn't have taken control. Your actions are too rash and you try to solve everything by being violent. You should have given me control as I requested. " he complained. The noise from his conversation disrupted Furihata's rest. He slowly lifted his head and turned to face Akashi while rubbing his eyes. When his vision finally cleared he instantly recognized the emperor and quickly straightened his posture.

"Ah! G-good morning, Akashi-san." Furihata cautiously said. Akashi gaze frightened him, immensely, those red eyes looked deep into his soul. 'Wait, red eyes? His eyes were gold and red yesterday night.' Furihata pondered if he was imagining it. While in thought Furihata did not notice that he was staring at Akashi.

"Is there something unnatural that is on my face? " Akashi asked.

"Eh? Oh I-it's nothing I-I-I was just lost in thought. Please don't mind me." Furihata stuttered, but Akashi did not believe him. Not wanting to cause more trouble Akashi decided to overlook Furihata's blatant lie. He removed the covers on top of him, got out of bed, and looked for his missing shirt. Aware of what Akashi was looking for Furihata grabbed the newly cleaned and folded shirt from the nightstand. He walked towards Akashi and held out the shirt towards him.

"Oh, your shirt is right here, it was wet from the rain so I washed it. I-I wanted to do this for all your clothes, b-but I couldn't......" Furihata let the sentence die off, being to flustered to explain further. 

"It seems that I have imposed on you, thank you for taking care of me. I shall have my men send you a reward for assisting me. I shall be returning home now." Taking the shirt from Furihata, Akashi put on his clothes and felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked back at Furihata, wondering what he could want. Frightened by the questioning look on the emperor's face, Furihata quickly let go of the sleeve.

"Y-you should at least have something to eat before you go. You live very far from here, right? Y-you might g-get hungry a-and it’s not h-healthy to skip b-breakfast." Furihata whispered.  
"Thank you, but my father might be concerned where I am so I must let him know that I am safe as possible. " Akashi mentioned.

"B-but it's not good to s-skip breakfast!" Furihata warned. Ignoring Furihata, Akashi organized his belongings and walked out of Furihata's room, with Furihata following behind. As he entered the living room, he was greeted by a table filled with food.

"Ah, good morning! I am Furihata's mom, Ami Furihata, after I saw Furihata brought a friend over, I got a bit excited and cooked an excessive amount of food. It's been so long since Furihata has brought someone home! I wish he would have told me then I would have been able to buy more food." Furihata's mother sparkled with childlike excitement.

"Sorry for intruding, I am Seijuro. It's nice to meet you. I must thank you for preparing such wonderful food just for me." Akashi bowed in respect.

"My, my your so polite and your speech is so formal! Welcome Seijuro!" Ami was impressed.

"I-it's okay mom, Ak- ouch!" Furihata yelped as a hard object descended on his foot. He looked down and saw that Akashi had stepped on his foot.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know that your foot was there." Akashi gave a smile, but Furihata felt that it was not accident. "Since you had already cooked all this food, it would be impolite of me to not even taste this heavenly meal." Akashi complimented.

"Oh, my you’re such a charming gentleman! I bet your parents must be proud. Now if only Kouki could be as graceful as you. When he eats my food he just scarfs it down like someone is about to steal it from him." Furihata's mom added.

"Mooooom! Don't t-tell him about that!" Furihata's face was bright read as he stuttered in embarrassment. Akashi let a small laugh escape thinking how comical Furihata appeared. Akashi sat down at the table and began to eat with Furihata and his mother. He was not used to having homemade meals ever since his mother passed. He was reminded of his mother's food while eating because the taste was almost similar it brought a smile to his face.

"It's been so long since I sat down to eat with someone, it's nice. Such a warm feeling." Akashi thought. After he had finished his food, he thanked Furihata's mom for the meal.

"Please come back whenever you like! " Furihata's mother said as Akashi got prepared to exit the house.

"Yes, thank you again for having me over. I shall be departing now." Akashi gave a bow in respect.

"Kouki don't be rude! Escort your guest out at least!" Furihata's mom complained.

"H-huh? Oh, okay. " Furihata gave a simple response.

"I would be grateful. I have something I would like to discuss with you. " Akashi mentioned.  
"H-huh? W-with me?" Furihata pondered what the emperor had to discuss with him. Together, they exited the house and waited for Akashi's chauffeur to come pick him up.

"I want you to keep my family background a secret from your mother. It will become extremely annoying if she pretends to be kind just because of my fathers' influence. Also to protect you both, if anyone had found out I was even mildly associated with your family, it could put you all in danger." Akashi explained.

"S-s-sure no problem! " Furihata covered his mouth quickly because his voice had cracked at the end of his sentence. A fiery red blush hung onto Furihata's face and he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, how cute." Bokushi laughed and ruffled Furihata's hair. Looking at Bokushi, Furihata saw that the emperors' eyes were red and gold once more. 'Now they're different! Do his eyes change color?' Furihata starred at him even more. Bokushi decided to ignore the intense stare, seeing as his ride had already started to pull in beside him. He entered the car calmly and closed the door. Before he departed Bokushi couldn't resist teasing Furihata a little. He rolled down his window and spoke to Furihata.

"Kouki, if you keep staring at him like that, I might start to think you have a crush on him, but don't forget if you love him you will have to love me too." Bokushi gave a smirk when he saw scarlet cover Furihata's face.

"Wh-Wha? WHAT?! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS THINKING AT ALL! I-I J-JUST WAS, WAS......" Furihata didn't know how to explain without sounding lovesick. 'I can't say I was looking at his eyes! That would sound creepy!' Furihata’s mind was in pandemonium.

"Goodbye Kouki." Bokushi said as his chauffeur began to drive away, leaving Furihata flustered.

"D-did he just call me by my first name? " Furihata realized and for some odd reason his heart began to pound. 'That's the first time someone besides my mother has called me by my name. Wait, why am I getting so flustered?! He's a guy and terrifying! ' Furihata vigorously shook his head and retreated back to his house.


	2. I'm Nothing Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi had always sensed something unnatural about Furihata, so he decided to find out what it was. Furihata always knew he was nothing special, but he never expected an emperor to become interested in him.

Furihata had not seen Akashi after that night for almost two whole weeks. For some reason this seemed to bug him. All Furihata was focused on was his fangs and how long they will take to disappear. What Akashi said to him still stuck in Furihata's mind. 'Now that I think about it, what did he mean by you'll have to love both of us? Maybe he's already in love with someone else, but is okay with a three-way relationship? I never knew him to be so open. B-but I'm not in love with him! He's a guy and the most terrifying one I have ever met!' Furihata was stuck in thought until a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Furihata-kun, I have news from coach. " Suddenly blue eyes starred blankly into his.

"Ahhhhh!" Furihata screamed as he fell out of his desk. "Owww, Kuroko! At least give me a warning before you appear like that!" Furihata complained from the ground. 

"I called your name a few times, but you did not respond so I assumed you were ignoring me." Kuroko explained as he looked down on Furihata. 

"I wasn't trying to ignore you on purpose, trust me. What were you trying to tell me that was so important? " Furihata asked while rubbing his injured hip as he got up. 

"Coach told me to inform everyone that we will be having a practice match today. She wouldn't tell me what team for some reason. She wants it to be a surprise and I am a little worried because she began to skip down the halls. " Kuroko informed Furihata. 

"Oh no, then our opponents are incredibly strong. Wait, why is it important that I know? I probably won't get to play that much anyway." Furihata doubted. 

"Coach thought you would say that so she wanted to me to tell you that you'll be playing point guard the entire match to give you more experience. " Kuroko said. 

"Wh-What?!" Furihata exclaimed. 

"She was very pleased with your efforts against Kaijo and Rakuzan. She said if we strengthen your ability it would be a great strategy in future matches. I personally agree with Coach." Kuroko said while giving a thumbs up for support. 

"Can you at least try to get coach to tell us who we- huh?! Kuroko where did you go?!" Furihata looked around, Kuroko had disappeared. 'I'm so scared that I could lose this match for us. Practice or not coach will kill me!!' He panicked. All day he tried to think of ways to avoid going to practice, but could not think of a reasonable excuse. When the final school bell rang, he slowly dragged himself through the halls towards the gym for practice. 

"Kouki." Furihata froze when he recognized the voice. 'Please, don't let it be who I think it is.' he begged the gods. He slowly turned around and was greeted by red and gold eyes. "I've been wondering when I could see you again, but I never guessed it would be so soon." Bokushi grinned. Instead of responding Furihata stood there, frozen in place. Seeing this Bokushi chuckled. 

"How will you be able to play if you are so afraid of me, Kouki~?" Bokushi teased. When he began to walk towards Furihata, the other quickly ran the other way, screaming. Bokushi stood there in shock and amusement as he watched the little chihuahua run away. 

"I never thought he was that afraid of me ; He even screamed. " Bokushi laughed enjoying the look of fear that Furihata had made. 

"Sei-chan? We need to start warming up, most of Seirin's team is already waiting. " Reo came after Furihata disappeared. 

"I know Reo, I just found something amusing to me. Or should I say someone? " Akashi smiled to himself and walked to the locker room. 

'Someone capturing Sei-chan's attention? That's very unusual. I feel worried for the poor girl that caught his eye, now he'll stop at nothing until he controls her. Then again that depends on which one is interested. ' Reo thought to himself. 

Furihata panted heavily as he finally arrived to his destination the gym. Everyone was getting ready to practice, but Furihata grabbed Riko and tried to tell her what he saw. 

"C-co-coach! A-Akashi-san is h-here in the s-school building! " He trembled with fear as he stumbled over his words. 

"Oh they've finally arrived?" Riko simply replied. 

"W-What d-do you mean?! He shouldn't be h-here Kyoto is miles away!" Furihata complained. 

"Didn't Kuroko tell you that we were having a practice match today?" Riko questioned.  
"We're playing against Ra-Rakuzan?! That's not a practice match it's a death wish!" He whined. 

"Are you saying that my training isn't good enough? The reason we train is to defeat our strong opponents. Besides don't forget they're not undefeated anymore." Riko reminded. "Now get ready. Rakuzan is already here and you're not even prepared for practice yet. Oh and Furihata-kun, if you don't come back in 5 minutes I'll make you run a lap for every point Rakuzan scores." The unmerciful coach threatened. 

"Yes!" Furihata quickly ran to change for practice and after he finished, he walked into the gym hesitantly. When he saw Rakuzan warming up on the other side, he felt his knees begin to buckle. He walked towards his team, he hoped Riko would reconsider playing him. He tried to make it to the bench before Riko realized he was not on the court. "Furihata-kun, you're going to start today. I need to see how far your training has gone." Riko commanded without looking up from her clipboard. 

'A-against Akashi?! I'm doomed!' Furihata thought as he remembered the crazed look the emperor possessed. 

"Let's have a good match, Kouki." Again those gold and red eyes burned with excitement as he looked at Furihata. Knowing his fate was sealed, the match began. Furihata tried his best to keep up with Akashi and assisted his teammates as much as he could. Sadly the match ended with Seirin losing by 10 points. 

"I'm sorry this is because I couldn't stop Akashi-san." Furihata apologized while trying to catch his breath. Even though they lost, the match put an immense amount of physical strain on their bodies. All his teammates disagreed and praised him for his leadership. 

"Without your help it would've been a lot more difficult to score against Rakuzan. You'll make an excellent point guard one day." Hyuuga praised him. 

"Y-yes! I shall do my best to meet your expectations, Captain!" Furihata smiled. 

"Alright practice is dismissed! Furihata will have to report back to me after practice. Now go into the shower rooms." Riko smiled and turned her focus back to her clipboard. Furihata's heart sank when he heard coach say she wanted to talk to him. 

After he got changed and entered the gym, he saw Riko talking to Akashi. He became more cautious as he walked up to his coach and the subject of his nightmares. 

"You needed me for something Coach?" Furihata asked. 

"Yes, Akashi-kun asked if he could talk to you privately after the match. So I will give you two some privacy." Riko smiled then walked out of the gym. Furihata's legs began to shake as Bokushi gave him a hungry look. It looked as if Bokushi was about to devour him whole. 

"Kouki, I tried to speak to you earlier and you ran, how disrespectful. You need to listen to everything I have to say before you run away like that. Since I found the answer to my question I'll forgive your rude actions earlier. Seeing your performance today we still can't understand how you were able to score a point on us. Tell us what is your ability." Akashi commanded with glowing re eyes. 

"D-did you just say w-we and us? And did your eyes change color? " Furihata ignored the question unintentionally. 

"Did you just disregard my order?" Bokushi stepped towards with a insane look in his eyes. "I asked you a question, your responsibility is to respond not question my words. Answer my question, now." He grabbed Furihata's wrist as he talked, making sure Furihata had no way to escape. 

"Ow! I have no i-idea what you mean! I'm complete plain and ordinary! I have no ability and there's nothing special about me! It was just luck! I am totally useless!" Furihata shouted out causing Bokushi's murderous grip to weaken. Panicking, Furihata just realized he yelled at the king. 

"Useless? How dare you try to trick me. I saw what you could do in games and how having you on the court greatly supported your teammates. Even if you believe that you posses no ability I will bring it out of you. Then you will understand what I mean." Bokushi let go of Furihata's hand and walked away in frustration. 

"Did Akashi just compliment me? N-no way, he must have meant something else." Furihata tried to shake the thought of being complimented away, but the words repeated in his head. Having you on the court greatly supported your teammates. "I wonder why those words make me so happy." Furihata thought as his face slowly turned red. 

"Furihata -kun, everyone is leaving now." Kuroko noticed how Furihata was day dreaming and jabbed him in the side. 

"Ow! Kuroko! What was that for?!" Furihata shouted as he was brought back to reality. 

"Sorry, but you weren't paying attention to what I was saying. Are you all right? Did Akashi-kun say something to you?" Kuroko was worried that Akashi had threatened Furihata. 

"N-no he didn't say anything bad. He just........ I think he complimented me in a way." Furihata couldn't help the slight pink that dusted his cheeks. Kuroko noticed this, but decided it would be best not to ask. "Anyway, I'm fine and ready to go home." Furihata quickly picked up his bag and made his way towards the exit. 

Kuroko was following him until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and decided to check it. 'Tetsuya, give me Kouki's phone number, I still have much to discuss with him.' While reading the text Kuroko realized that Akashi-sama had regained control. Out of worry he called Akashi. 

"You don't have to call me to give a number Tetsuya." Akashi answered. 

"What are your intentions with Furihata-kun, Bokushi? You never show interest in anyone that is weaker than you." Kuroko questioned. 

"Heh, of course you would instantly notice that I'm not him. I really wanted to observe Kouki, he piqued my interest and he also seems to be interested in me too. Or said I say he is interested in Seijuuro? Not that he'll ever be able to notice." Bokushi chuckled. 

"Bokushi don't play with Furihata-kun, he is a person not your toy." Kuroko said in an upset tone. 

"I didn't ask for a lecture I asked for his phone information. If you don't give it to me I can just ask my servants to dig up everything about his life instead." Akashi threatened. 

"I understand, I will send you the number." Kuroko sighed in frustration. "But remember this, Furihata-kun isn't someone you can mess with forever." 

"Goodbye Tetsuya." Akashi dismissed Kuroko.

... 

Furihata stared at his phone confusion as he wondered why the emperor wanted to train with him. He also wanted to know how Akashi got his phone number. "Maybe, coach gave it to him, but I'm pretty sure she would have told me." He didn't know what to reply to the emperor as he reread the message. 

'Kouki, meet me at Maji burger at 4:00 and bring a change of clothes.' 

That was all the message said, no explanation of why or what they would be doing. "Heh, it almost sounds like he's asking me out." Furihata thought then he face burned with heat. "W-Why did I think that?! He only kinda gave you a compliment, stop acting like you're falling in love with him!" Furihata slapped his cheeks repeatedly as he debated with himself. Another vibration from his phone, snapped him out of his thoughts. 

'If I give a command it is your responsibility to reply, Kouki.' 

Freaking out, Furihata quickly responded before the emperor would ask for his head. 'Yes, I understand Akashi-sama.' Furihata typed so fast he didn't realize that he added -sama to the end of Akashi's name. Then he was receiving a call from the emperor himself and he 

"Y-Yes?" Furihata stuttered. 

"Kouki why did you call me Akashi-sama?" Akashi immediately got to the point. 

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I just was typing so fast I d-didn't realize that I said that." Furihata quickly explained. 

"That is fine I was just worried Tetsuya told you something he shouldn't have." Akashi let out a small breath of relief. 

"Eh? Kuroko? What does-" 

"Kouki." Akashi said sternly cutting Furihata off. 

"Y-Yes!" Furihata answered. 

"I expect you to meet on time tomorrow and make sure you're well rested, we are going to be doing some strenuous activity. I know you'll enjoy it." Akashi voice became deeper and softer. This caused Furihata's blood to go south and his face to heat up. 

"Yes, Akashi-san." Furihata slowly answered, still affected by the sexiness in Akashi's voice. 

"Bye, Kouki." Was all he said before ending the call.

The next day...

Furihata sat down at a bench as he waited for Akashi to arrive. He had no idea why the emperor had asked to met with him so early. When 5 minutes past their meeting time, he began to worry. ' D-did I get the wrong place or is he just messing with me? No, Akashi wouldn't go through the amount of effort just to mess with me or would he?' Looking around the entire park, Kouki started to become reckless because he couldn't spot bright red hair anywhere. Now 10 minutes had passed, Furihata opened his phone and was getting ready to call Akashi. 

"Furihata-kun, sorry I am so late, I had some.... trouble." Akashi said as he walked up to Furihata. 

"I-it's fine, I was just worried something happened to you." Furihata flashed a small, nervous smile at the firey red eyes watching him. 

"Then let's go." Akashi offered his hand to Furihata and without hesitation he grabbed Akashis' hand. Realizing how he responded to eagerly Furihata quickly retracted his hand. Akashi flashed a smile before he turned around and began to walk. Catching on, Furihata quickly followed behind. 

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, Where are we going?" Furihata said trying to ignore the awkward incident. 

"We're going to play a match, so you can understand the hidden ability you have. If you can score 5 points on me successfully, then I will allow you to return home" they entered the empty court "But until then you better play to the best of your abilities, Furihata-kun." 

"Ehhhh?! We'll be here all day! Akashi-san, I told you I am completely ordin-" Furihata was interrupted by Akashi grabbing his hand and pulling him close. Furihata was able to feel Akashi's breath as it pushed against his lips. 

"I told you to not underestimate your ability, even if you are not aware of it." Akashi said with serious look in his eyes, but all Furihata could focus on was the closeness of their lips. Furihata closed his eyes and tried to calm his pounding heart. Akashi noticed the red that flushed Furihata's face. "You should go easy on him, he's not used to being so close to you." Another voice in his head whispered. "Don't be ridiculous, your views are too twisted." Akashi said denying Bokushis' words. 

"I-I understand Akashi-san. I w-will do my best so l-let's have a g-good match." Furihata thought Akashi's words were directed at him. Realizing he spoke aloud, Akashi released Furihata, opened his bag, and took out the basketball. He tossed the ball to Furihata, expecting him to fumble and drop the ball, but instead he catches it perfectly. 

"Come." was all Akashi commanded. Furihata suddenly calmed down and charged at Akashi. Akashi smiled, excited to see what he could bring out of Furihata.

Furihata collapsed while he tried to catch a breath and sweat drenched his clothes. It had been one hour since they started their short match and Furihata could barely stand. All those ankle breaks took a huge toll on his body and stamina. He lost to Akashi by 16 points, meaning he was only able to score two baskets against the emperor. "I never expected our short match to go on for this long. 20 points didn't seem so much, but I underestimated your ability to stop me." Akashi held the ball in his hand as he slowly caught his breath. It was almost night, after they had finished their match. 

"In the end, I was only able to score 4 points, are you satisfied now? I told you I am normal. Just an everyday average high school basketball player." Furihata whined as he finally caught his breath. Akashi just smiled with excitement. 

"No, in fact I'm even more interested in you, Kouki-kun. A normal player should not be able to even score one point on me, but you were able to get two. That shows me that you have hidden potential just like Tetsuya, maybe your power could be even greater than his." This made Furihata quake with fear as Akashi's eyes glowed with joy. He couldn't understand why those eyes of red and gold caused him to be afraid. 'Huh? Red and gold? His eyes are both red or are they originally red and gold? ' The sudden change in eye color always confused Furihata, but now that he has witnessed it for a third time; he knows it is not his mistake.

"A-akashi-san, your eyes-" Furihata was distracted as he noticed two vans pulling up and people quickly surrounding them. "What's going on?" Furihata questioned as Akashi glared at the men. 

"To think you would be bold enough to try again after I defeated you less than a few hours ago, I admire your persistence." Akashi gave a wicked smile. 

"You think we would just give up so easily? Ha, we won't stop until monsters like you are dead." Their leader shouted. 

"Commander Haizaki, you wound me, I am not the monster you say I am, it's just people like you who bring out the worst in me. Also it's quite amusing to hear you of all beings say such a thing." Akashi mocked. 'What is going on? Why are these men after Akashi-san?' Furihata was a nervous wreck as he hid behind Akashi. "I usually small things like this go, but since Kouki is here I will show no mercy. He can give me all the power I need." Akashi held Furihata close to him. 

"Wait, that must mean he's........., but that's impossible, he's human! There is no way he could be....... You have to be mistaken. Ha, I guess all these years waiting drove you insane!" Haizaki shouted back at Akashi. 'What is going on? I have no idea what they're talking about. Why is this man after Akashi, is he dangerous?' Furihata's mind was filled with questions, but they all disappeared when Akashi grabbed his chin and brought their faces close together. 

"Sorry Kouki, I wanted to wait, but I'm going to need more strength to handle these pests. I really wish this would have happened in a more pleasurable way. " Akashi gave an apology before he went behind Furihata and began to kiss his neck. "I'll be gentle." He whispered. Before Furihata could ask for an explanation, fangs sunk into his neck.


	3. Dreams Can Be Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was it all a dream?" Furihata thought to himself. "Of Course it was a dream, such things as vampires don't exist. So why am I not waking up from this nightmare?" After his crazy night with Akashi, Furihata slowly begins to transform into something he never imagined.

Sharp pain. That is all he felt shoot through his body as Akashi slowly drank his blood. Furihata felt like his neck was being crushed as he struggled to breathe. The pain distracted him from reality that Akashi was a vampire.

"AHHHHH! AKASHI-SAN, IT HURTS! I-I CAN'T!" Furihata struggled and fought against Akashi trying to break free from his grip. He pounded his fists on Akashi's chest as hard as he could, but the emperor would not budge. Tears ran down his face as he began to lose strength. Feeling lightheaded, Furihata slowly closed his eyes and passed out from the loss of blood. Releasing his teeth from Furihata's neck, Bokushi licked the still escaping blood until the wound had clotted. Gently, he set Furihata on the ground. He wiped the remaining blood that stained his lips. Haizaki and his men became hungry once they smelt the scent of Furihata's blood.

"Heh, because of you I had to harm my precious belonging. I hope you're prepared to face me at my full power, Commander Haizaki. No law can protect you now." Bokushi opened his eyes and fierce gold and red glared at Haizaki.

"Should you really be talking about obeying laws, you demon?! One day you'll have to atone for your sins." Haizaki shouted.

"I am already atoning for all my sins by destroying pests like you. Don't ever compare me to you dogs, you're not even purebred or damphir. Your all just trash that someone left behind and now you're suffering because of it. Do you really think that drinking my blood will honestly cure you?" Akashi questioned.

"Attack him together! He can't handle all of us at once!" Ignoring his words, Haizaki charged towards Akashi.

...

Shouts and cries of pain caused Furihata to wake up from his deep slumber. As he tried to open his eyes, all he could see was a black figure moving faster than his eyes could follow. His head was pounding and his body felt heavy as lead. It attacked the men that surrounded them. Furihata tried to move, but his body was unresponsive as if it was paralyzed.

"Do you wish to surrender before I slaughter you, Haizaki?" the black figure growled as its hands slowly crushed Haizaki's throat. Furihata's eyes finally began to focus and he recognized that the figure was Akashi or whatever was left of him. Akashi now had two horns on his head, black wings, and his hands and feet had claws. 'Monster! H-He's a monster!' Furihata shook in fear as horrible thoughts ran through his head. The sound of Haizaki choking worried Furihata. 'Is Akashi-san actually g-going to?'

"S-STOP! AKASHI-SAN YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Furihata shouted at the top of his lungs. Akashi glared at Furihata out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why should I take commands from a human? Especially one who doesn't even know of his true background." Bokushi bit back in anger as he turned to face Furihata. Furihata looked at him in bewilderment, Akashi never rose his voice before. 'It hurts.' Furihata thought as he grabbed at his chest. His heart stung when Bokushi spoke to him so harshly. He has yet to realize this is not Akashi he is talking to. 

"Please let him go. I know you wouldn't do this; Akashi-san isn't this cruel." Furihata pleaded. Bokushi saw the pity in his eyes and loosened his grip on Haizaki. Bokushi remembered that he can't taint the image of Furihata's beloved Akashi, he can do that much. Gasping for a breath, Haizaki began to cough and Bokushi dropped him onto the ground.

"Since you ultimately lost this battle, you now must leave this area Haizaki. Be grateful I didn't kill you, it was Furihata-kun that has spared your life, but the next time you try anything I will kill you without hesitation. Now you are in his debt as your law says, so collect your men and leave us." Haizaki glared at Bokushi, but he slowly got up to his feet.

"Ha, if you think he'll still accept you after realizing what you are, you're wrong. He'll only accept you out of fear for his life, it will never be the love you desire." Haizaki slowly faded away from their sight.

"Love? You're a fool, Haizaki, I could never fall for a human. Let alone one with unknown powers. Besides his love is not for me, the monster." Bokushi whispered.

"D-did he just vanish?! How?! What is going on?!" Furihata looked completely perplexed and afraid. His body still laid on the ground, unresponsive. 

"I hope you understand that his kind will just come back to cause trouble again. I released you from my binding spell, you may stand up now." Bokushi commanded.

"Then why? Why did you listen to me?" Furihata questioned.

"To show you how wrong you are and that you don't understand what you're dealing with. Haizaki isn't human anymore, he's just a monster now. He won't stop drinking blood until he's satisfied and the blood of a purebred is rumored to satisfy thirsts for all eternity." Bokushi informed. "But you wouldn't know anything about our kind anyway, you don't even realize what you are." 

"Aren't you a monster also?" Furihata cautiously asked.

"Yes, I am the worst one of them all actually." Bokushi whispered making Furihata unable to hear his reply. As Furihata stood up he noticed that Bokushi was gripping his head in pain.

"Akashi are you all ri- " Furihata suddenly felt light headed and fell unconscious once more, but before his body hit the ground Akashi quickly caught him.

" Bokushi, I can't believe you bit him, you could have easily taken Haizaki's men without his blood. So why? For what reason must you bring him into our life? But I know you are right about one thing. he isn't human. I didn't expect the transformation to happen this quickly, for most creatures it usually takes a few hours." Akashi spoke to himself. He dialed a number on his phone. "Yes, can you tell me the address of Furihata Kouki and how to get there from here? I don't want his mother to worry if strangers bring him home." After getting the information Akashi gathered their belongings and carried Furihata back to his home. He knocked on Furihata's house door and was greeted by a man.

"Who are- Oh Kouki! What happened?" The man asked, he looked nothing like Furihata in the slightest, this caused Akashi to become suspicious of the man. He was about to ask the man to identify his relationship with Furihata, but Furihata's mother shortly joined the man's side.

"Oh my dear boy! He looks so exhausted! What was he doing all this time?" she looked at Akashi for an answer. 'I am not going to answer for your mistakes Bokushi, this is your responsibility.'

"We were doing some practicing, to see what to improve in Furihata's abilities. I must have pushed him too hard on the first day and he passed out. I must apologize for my mistake." Bokushi bowed.

"That's fine, um are you Akashi-kun's twin brother? You look similar, but your eyes are different. Instead of both being red, one is gold this time." she asked. Akashi slowly closed his eyes and gave a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean? I am Akashi Seijuuro and my eyes are still the same." Akashi answered.

"Ami are you still tired? Both of his eyes are red." The man agreed. Ami looked back at Akashi's eyes again and they both were red.

" Oh, I'm sorry it must have been my imagination. Kiyo can you carry Kouki back to bed?" Ami asked.

"Yes, dear." Kiyo answered. Akashi hesitantly handed Furihata over to Kiyo and watched him be carried away.

"Have a goodnight and I shall be visiting tomorrow just to make sure Kouki is all right." Akashi bowed once again and left.

"Kouki? Didn't he call him Furihata-kun earlier? Maybe it was an accident or I was just hearing things?" Ami closed the door as she became entrapped by her thoughts.

Next Morning

"AKASHI-SAN STOP!" Furihata shot up as he shouted. Panting heavily, he looked around and noticed how he has in his room. The morning sunlight radiated through his room window. 

"...Was it a dream?" he thought and his hands quickly cupped his neck searching for bite marks, but found none. Letting out a sigh of relief, Furihata laid back down in his bed. His heart pounded against his chest as his thoughts were trying to understand the dream. "That was such an unusual dream. Why would I dream about Akashi all of a sudden? And to think I dreamed that he was a vampire or something.” He laughed, but stopped to cup his jaw. Something was wrong. For some reason his mouth felt sore and he felt something clacking against his teeth. 

He cradled his jaw in pain and made his way to his mirror to see if anything was wrong with his teeth. He opened his mouth and stared at the mirror, frozen. He couldn’t believe that it was his reflection in the mirror. Four sharp fangs and red eyes looked back at him in his reflection. He slowly brought his hands up to touch them, not believing they were real. He suddenly pulled his hands away when he felt a slight prick. A simple touch cut his finger, as the blood escaped from his finger, he knew. 

He couldn’t deny it as much as he wanted too. If the teeth and eyes weren’t a dead giveaway, he wouldn’t know what else would be. Furihata Kouki had become a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! Sorry I took so long to update, I just wanted to see if this story was good enough to catch anyone's interest. I was so happy with all the feedback, kudos, and bookmarks! Let me know what you think in the comments. Til the next update my friends!:)


	4. The man with two sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata struck with shock as he discovers how he is now a vampire. How will he cope with this new discovery? Will Akashi ever explain what happened to Furihata?

Chapter 4

His reflection looked back at him as he refused to believe his eyes weren’t deceiving him. He was silent and unable to find words to think or describe his swelling emotions. He did not know how to react. He was confused, scared, worried, but a little bit of excitement was mixed in. He looked at his bleeding finger and licked the blood that was left on his skin. It didn't taste like anything spectacular, but it definitely tasted different from blood. The blood was faintly sweet and bitter, it almost tasted like a tea. 

Furihata was curious if it was just his blood that tasted like this or if others would taste the same. The thought of drinking others' blood caused Furihata's worries to quickly fill his mind, overpowering his curiosity. He put his hands on his head and his breathing became heavy. His heart pounded against his chest and that strangely comforted him, at least he was not dead. His curiosity was the reason for his excitement. He was no longer the dull boy, he is a vampire now. He is strong now, he won't be useless anymore. He isn't human anymore. The sudden realization of losing his humanity caused Fear to take control of his body and mind. He began to wonder what he will tell his mother, but decided it might be better just to run away. As Furihata began to panic in his mind, wondering what to do, a voice whispered in his head "Akashi". Out of all the things in his mind Akashi was the one thought that kept repeating. Blood was what his mind screamed.

"No! I can't I'm not like that! I'm not a monster!" Furihata shouted to himself. " Blood, you desire blood, Akashi's blood. You lust for his blood." his mind whispered over and over almost making him go mad. It was almost as if another person's thoughts were trying to control his mind. Demanding he submits to the other person, but Furihata refused. The words kept going "Akashi's blood, his blood, the blood you desire is his."

Before he could deny his thirst again a knock echoed at his door. Quickly snapping his head up, he starred at the door with wild bloodlust. His eyes flashed with hunger, he raced for the door ready to attack his victim, but before he opened it, he quickly pulled away. He trembled as the realization of what he was about to do dawned on him.

"I-I almost attacked someone so I could drink their blood. What's happening to me?" Furihata slowly crumpled to the ground. A knock on his door interrupted his breakdown. "Stay away!" He shouted to the person on the other side of the door. The door began to open despite his command and he saw it was Akashi.

" Kouki it is me; I am here to see how you are feeling. " Akashi informed him.

"How am I feeling?! My mind has been going in circles for the past hour! You- You had fangs, an-and claws! A-and you bit me which hurt a lot! And now-now I'm just like you! I have this uncontrolla-"

"Relax." Akashi demanded. "I asked how you are physically not mentally; it is very important that you answer."

"I'm-I'm a monster. I can never go near anyone again and I-I keep craving for you and your blood and I don't know why. Akashi-san w-what's happening?" Furihata's words come out broken and hesitant as he sobbed.

"Kouki the only thing I can tell you is to battle your urges and stay away from me. It's the best way to keep you safe." Akashi warned.

"The best way? What does that mean?" Furihata wondered.

"I bit you, you'll be just like me, but only for a while, the after effects are only temporary."

"Oh temporary, that fixes everything! I only have to drink blood and have supernatural abilities only for a short while! What could possibly go wrong?!" Furihata snapped back cutting off Akashi. After a moment of silence, Furihata quietly panicked as he realized he back talked to the emperor.

" Furihata just listen to me, I will give you instructions to help you through this. You never should have been dragged into this. You'll have an uncontrollable hunger for my blood and if you drink it you'll be a vampire and bonded with me forever. All you have to do is stay away from people for a few days. You can claim that you are sick because fledglings emit high temperatures from their skin until they are fully transformed. You only thirst for my blood, but your other abilities such as speed and strength are uncontrollable." Akashi paused to make sure Furihata was paying attention.

"I'm listening." He quickly responded.

"If you don't like that idea, I could always just turn you completely and you could live with me. How does that sound? Would you like to be taken be me and hidden so no one can- ugh!" Akashi grabbed his head.

"Bokushi I will not allow you to seduce Furihata into doing your will. You're the one that caused this in the first place, you have to take responsibility for your actions. He has the right to return to his normal life, unlike us. You've been too reckless lately and now I must draw the line at harming Furihata-kun, physically or mentally." Akashi shouted in his mind.

"Oh so now you’re finally interested in him? Well too late, I have decided he will be the perfect host. Besides now that he knows the truth about us his life will never be normal again. He'll come back to me eventually, they always do." Bokushi laughed.

" I refuse to let your selfishness ruin another person's life again. You can't decide the life Furihata-kun will live, it isn't your choice. Now I shall take control from now on, so stay away from Furihata-kun." Akashi sounded furious and Bokushi just laughed as he locked himself back into Akashi's mind. Now two red eyes starred towards the door that was before him.

"Furihata-kun open the door, I would like to see you and explain everything. There will be no more secrets, you have my word." Akashi commanded.

"But I c-could attack you. I-I don't want to hur-"

"That was an order, Furihata-kun. Are trying to defy me?" Akashi boomed. Slowly the door opened and Akashi entered. "Now before anything happ-" Akashi was cut off as Furihata slammed him against the wall and began to attack his neck. Furihata was blinded by hunger as licked Akashi's neck and boldly gave him a nip. Akashi could feel Furihata's warm breath on his neck as he slowly began to work down to Akashi's collar bone. Furihata slowly began to unbutton Akashi's shirt.

"Stop that, Furihata." Akashi commanded and Furihata froze as he looked at the black slits that were Akashi's pupils. Snapping out his trance Furihata slowly realized what position he was in.

"Ahhh, I'm so sorry Akashi-san! I-I didn't know what came over-"

"It's fine, I expected you to do that, but thankfully I knew how to free you from your trance." Akashi looked at Furihata's eyes and noticed how they were swollen and red. "I believe I owe you an explanation of what happened last night and to you. So please listen carefully because I hate repeating myself. I am a vampire, but I am not ordinary because I am cursed." Akashi explained.

"That explains your unnatural powers. Wait, how are you cursed?" Furihata responded.

"Bokushi made a deal with a demon long ago and until that deal is fulfilled every firstborn child of the Akashi bloodline is the reincarnation vessel for him, whether it be man or woman. When the time comes for Bokushis' wish to fulfilled, he will take over the body completely and the host will reincarnate. The only special power I have is to control when he takes over. I usually have no problem keeping Bokushi hidden, but seeing how you and your mother are able to see the changes between us concerns me. The changing of my eye color should go unnoticed by humans, but both of you were able to tell.” Akashi began to think.

“The only explanation I can conclude is you must have something in your blood that is causing my power to weaken. It's odd because your scent smells completely human, maybe it’s something I have missed. Your mother could be part sorceress, but she would have to be pretty powerful to mask her powers." Akashi mumbled and tried to think of what he was missing.

"Of course not! My mother is completely ordinary." Furihata defended.

"Yes, just like how you are completely normal too." Akashi scoffed and Furihata pouted.

"My ancestors desire to be completely human again, but until Bokushi completes his wish we are doomed to suffer. Fulfilling his wish is a burden lifted off our shoulders, we are willing to pay for that price." Akashi simply replied. Furihata grabbed Akashi by his hand.

"That's horrible, your life will be thrown away. What if you don't meet the same people you knew the next time you reincarnate?! Or if you reincarnate 1,000 years later?! It's not okay, it's horrifying to be thrown into another time other than your own!" Furihata complained.

"You act like you understand me, but you never will." Akashi said, but when he opened his eyes they were red and yellow, instantly Furihata knew Bokushi was back. As he tried to get away Bokushi grabbed his wrists and pinned Furihata to his bed.

"What do you know? You don't even know what my wish is or why I made it. You don't think I suffer? Always being reborn? Being a burden to my decedents? If you were me, you would have done exactly the same, anyone would have, that's what made me human."

Bokushi looked down at Furihata with amusement in his eyes. He used one of his hands to bind Furihata's wrists as the other hand explored the boy’s body. He came close to Furihata's neck as he let the heat of his breath run up and down. Furihata whimpered as he tried to keep his mouth shut. Bokushi slowly dragged his hand from Furihata's collarbone up to his chin. " Earlier you tried this, but I prefer to be the leader." Bokushi growled as he brought his knee in between Furihata's thighs and slowly rubbed his clothed crotch.

"Ah! Akashi-san!" Furihata gasped in surprise.

"Once you have a taste of forbidden fruit, the desire drives you wild. Making all your thoughts, actions, and words seem like they belong to a mad man. Eventually you will understand this feeling, but that is only the first step to understanding me." Bokushi brought their faces close to each other as he begun to slip his free hand under Furihata's shirt, feeling the heat from his skin. As Furihata stared at crimson and gold he became hypnotized by the beautiful colors that looked at him.

"A-Akashi-san?" Furihata became embarrassed as Bokushi stared at him. He quickly turned his face away and tried to escape. Bokushi grabbed his face before he had the chance to run away.

"I don't like being addressed the same way as him, it makes me feel as if you're calling for someone else. You must address me as Akashi-sama, that is more fitting." Bokushi played with Furihata's bottom lip with his thumb. " Come on say my name. I want to hear it escape from your lips." Bokushi teased.

"H-huh? W-why?" Bokushi pulled Furihata close again and whispered in his ear.

"It's so I can know who you're calling out for when I make mess out of you." Bokushi playful bit Furihata's ear.

"Ah! Akashi-san stop!" Furihata's whole face flushed red and he began to squirm as he shouted. This broke his concentration for just a moment, giving Akashi the chance to take control once more. Noticing their current position, he quickly got off of Furihata and sat next to him on the bed.

"Furihata-kun are you all right? I deeply apologize, I failed to hold him back. Did he harm you?" Akashi's voice was full of worry. Furihata was too embarrassed to give details of his harassment so he decided to lie.

"He-he just said some odd things." Furihata mumbled as he tried to prevent his face from blushing. Seeing how embarrassed Furihata was Akashi refused to press further for answers.

"I shall take my leave before Bokushi tries to pull any tricks again. It is best if I check on you daily to make sure there are no complications, if that is fine with you." Akashi suggested and Furihata just stared at him in shock. "Is there a problem?" Akashi asked.

"You didn't command me; did you just ask me for once?" Furihata covered his mouth embarrassed that he let such a back handed comment escape his mouth.

"I am NOT anything like Bokushi." Akashi quickly commented.

"Sorry, I am still trying to adjust to both your personalities." Furihata whimpered scared that Akashi was even more infuriated.

"That is unimportant right now. As I was saying I'll be checking on you each day after school. My school will be here for a week, so it won't be an inconvenience. If you ever have any questions, feel free to call me. Also refrain from going to school today, it will create more problems if your fangs accidentally show while you're in public." Akashi picked up his bag and walked out of Furihata's room. Furihata followed him to the door, but only to be intercepted by his mother.

"Kouki, are you okay? Do you feel sick? Are you hurt? After Akashi brought you home unconscious, I was so worried you were dehydrated or malnourished causing you to pass out." Furihata's mom inspected his body with her hands to see if there was anything wrong.

"It's OK mom, don't worry." Furihata ignored his mothers' concern and chased after Akashi. As he exited the house, a foreign black car was waiting for Akashi. "W-Wait, Akashi-san!" Furihata shouted. Akashi stopped in his tracks and without facing Furihata he responded.

"Yes Kouki?"

"Thank you for bringing me home! Also can you thank Akashi-san, I mean Akashi-sama for protecting me yesterday? I never got to properly say thank you." Furihata bowed with respect.

"If you hate him, if you fear him why thank him? Shouldn't you stay away from that monster?" Bokushi asked, knowing Furihata still believes he is speaking to Akashi.

"There's no possible way he's a monster because he protected me and even though I'm afraid of him, I'm still thankful to him. Hatred is not something I want to harbor towards someone I just met. I feel over time when I get to know both of you, the fear I have will disappear." Furihata explained. Bokushi only laughed.

" You are interesting indeed, Kouki, I have a feeling our fates might be tied. And I would like just more than a word of thanks, but I'll collect that another time." Bokushi got into the car and his chauffeur drove away.

"Wait, was that Bokushi?" Furihata pondered. Then he recognized that Bokushi always called him by his first name. Realizing that he said such embarrassing things to Bokushi caused his face to become red. "I-I can't believe I s-said that to him! No wonder he laughed!" Furihata felt as if he could die right then and there.

" Kouki! Come back inside and come eat! You can't keep skipping meals like this!" Furihata's mom was yelling from the house. Furihata sighed and slowly walked back to his house.

As he sat down for breakfast and began to eat, but the food had no taste to him. It wasn't disgusting, it was just bland so Furihata poured some salt for flavor. Tasting his food again, but it was no different. "I guess I can't taste food now." He muttered to himself. He scarfed down the tasteless meal, but as he was eating his metal chopsticks became bent.

"Eh, we're your chopsticks that worn down? They bent so easily." Furihata's mom looked at the now bent chopsticks in confusion.  
"It's no big deal, I'll just use a different pair next time." Furihata quickly tried to end the conversation.

"Oh, alright, but enough about that I want to hear more about your handsome friend, Akashi-kun! I was so touched that he stayed here until you woke up. Such a sweetheart and he has the most mesmerizing eyes! They were filled with so much worry as he waited for you to wake up. He also keeps apologizing for pushing you too hard during your training." His mother mentioned.

"It wasn't his fault; I was just a little reckless. I really want to become someone who can lead his team to victory and lend a hand in their time of need." Furihata looked at the injuries on his hands from practice. " I-I also want to be a person that will rival and gain acknowledgment from Akashi-san. I don't know why, but I want him to look at me."

"You probably look up to him! I have a feeling you two will become great friends in the future!" His mother beamed as she collected the dishes and left the room.

"Uh, I guess, he is kind of- WAIT. D-D-DID YOU SAY HE STAYED HERE ALL NIGHT?!" Furihata shouted realizing his mother's previous words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I have been gone for so long! Since the school year started I haven't had much time to work on my story! I have had so much work and was also distracted by a wonderful show called Yuri on Ice. I ship Victor x Yuuri and Otabek x Yurio (there only 3 years apart so its all good) so hard! Also another reason for my delay is I have been rewriting this chapter multiple times, until I was finally satisfied. I read the comments every month whenever I got stuck on a part, they are really encouraging!Happy Holidays! Keep those comments and subscriptions coming!:)


	5. Hanging onto the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about Bokushi's past is revealed. Will his attraction to Furihata finally be explained? Who is this woman he keeps mentioning? And how does she relate to Furihata?

Chapter 5 - Hanging onto the past

Akashi replayed earlier events of the day over in his head. Deciding it was time to confront Bokushi, Akashi knew the only way to talk to him for a while is to enter a deep slumber. Laying on his bed, he began to relax as he tried to fall asleep. It only took a few minutes before Akashi was in his mind facing Bokushi.

"Bokushi, we need to talk." Akashi stated.

"It must have been important if you used our ability to talk while your body is vulnerable. Putting us in deep hibernation is very dangerous. What if we were harassed in our sleep?" Bokushi playful laughed.

"This is serious. You have been acting quite strangely ever since we encountered Furihata-kun at the Winter finals. Knowing you, there must be a reason, but I'm hoping it is not what I think." Akashi said glaring at Bokushi.

"Ah, so you have already caught on my little prince? You are more intelligent than other ancestors I've shared lives with, I'll give you that. If you must know, Kouki has the potential of being the reincarnated soul I have been waiting for." Bokushi smiled, "The more I know, the more interesting this becomes."

"Furihata-kun is completely human, there is no possible way he's a reincarnation of her. Stop projecting your desires on others." Akashi scolded.

"You might be intelligent, but you are still so naive. One day that will be your downfall. We both know Kouki is not human, I can't fathom why you keep denying it. But I don't care as long as you don't interfere with my desires." Bokushi tone suddenly became deadly.

"Enough", Akashi interrupts, "I don't want to hear your crazy accusations again. You know the true reason why I have decided not to get close to anyone. Because of you, I am incapable of being loved." Akashi hissed.

"My poor prince, never to be loved by others, but don't worry Akashi you won't need it, you have me. All of your flaws and imperfections I love them all." Bokushis' eyes glowed with vigor.

"You love using my body for your own pleasure, the only reason you keep telling me this is -" A knock interrupted their conversation.

"Bokushi-sama, it's Reo!" Reo shouted from outside. The distraction caused Akashi to wake up.

"You can talk to your subordinates yourself." Akashi gave control to Bokushi.  
"You only say that because you know it's Reo." Bokushi mumbled as he opened the door and welcomed Reo in. "Reo, is there a problem? Have you found more clues about her reincarnation yet? You looked into Furihata's background correct?" Bokushi earnestly asked Reo.

"You know a nice hello is a nice way to greet your servant that has helped, raised, and loved you for- hmmm I don't know- centuries??? I feel like I’m unappreciated. You stopped calling me Reo-neesan, you never answer my calls, and worst of all is you ignore my love for you. Is my cute master going through a rebellious phase?!" Reo dramatically sighed. Bokushi gave him an impatient look and sighed.

"I have been waiting for your report for weeks and this is the first thing you try to waste my time with?" Reo just turned his face away and puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "You always seem to entertain me, Reo-nee. Fine you win, welcome back Re-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! You know exactly how to greet me correctly Bokushi-sama!" Reo stepped forward, grabbed Bokushis' chin, and pressed their lips together. Bokushi relaxed and allowed Reo to kiss him until he felt a tongue try to invade his mouth. 

Quickly pushing Reo away Bokushi glared at him, but Reo just playfully stuck his tongue out. "So close! I almost got to have an intimate kiss with Bokushi-sama~." Reo teased.  
"Sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed you yet. You only obey my orders when you see fit and every time we meet somehow you sexually harass me. I thought allowing you to give me simple kiss would fix that, but I guess I was wrong." Bokushis tone was full of annoyance rather than anger.

"How cruel! I've been with you through every reincarnation! I'm technically older than you by a lot." Reo complained.

"That has nothing to do with anything, besides we're getting off topic. Why did you come to see me?" Bokushi pressed.

"Ah, always little play and more work with you. Anyways I came to warn you to stay away from Furihata-kun. I sense something from him that's dangerous. Also, his family background seems completely ordinary, it's baffling. Look I know you might think he is Kyouka, but we can't be sure yet. Your desperation is causing you to be reckless. There have been no serious signs at all that she has even reincarnated in this generation." Reo reasoned.

"I have some suspicions that Furihata might have link to Kyouka, but I don't understand why and that's what I'm trying to find out. I have to see her again; I can't lose her like last time." Bokushi quietly said.

" Bokushi-sama, you know what happens if you don't complete the curse soon right?" Reo warned. Bokushi sighed, obviously frustrated.

"I know, if I don't find Kyouka in time, we will die. I should have known that demon was playing tricks on me; there's no such thing as immortality even for supernatural beings like us. Funny how some people desire this accursed powers, they think it is an easy life. Humanity seems to take their luck for granted, they are the creations loved by God. But us, we are shunned from heaven, funny, isn't it? The most blessed, powerful beings are completely ordinary and so fragile." Bokushi laughed.

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened to us." Reo patted Bokushi on the shoulder.

"But I do. If only I wasn't that foolish and arrogant Kyouka would still be alive and this curse wouldn't have killed so many people. All I wanted was for her to get a second chance, it was all my fault. I never intended to drag anyone else into my hell." Bokushi sighed.

"Bokushi-sama..." Reo was at a loss of what he should say.

"Reo, do you think she would be happy to hear how long I waited and what I sacrificed for her?" Bokushi whispered with his head hanging.

"Ha, knowing that woman she'd be so angry with you." Reo answered.

" Even though I know that she would, for some reason I couldn't stop. It made me desire more, if only I wasn't so selfish." Bokushi smiled painfully at Reo.

" You were always so confident in your decisions. What made you question them now?" Reo was confused by the sudden empathy he felt from Bokushi.

"For the first time in centuries, I don't know the answer to that question. I have never felt like this before. Sometimes it's hard to determine which feelings are my own. With every generation, my presence grows weaker and weaker. I remember when I could just take over this body like it was nothing. Now it truly feels as if I am a second side to the same coin." Bokushi comments.

"Sei, please you talk as if you know when your time will end." Reo laughed, but it died down the moment Reo saw the stern look on Bokushis face. His smile slowly faded into a frown. "How long?" His voice quivered as it came out in quiet, broken whisper.

"I estimate a few more years, but no longer than 2 decades." Bokushi looked up to see Reo's face holding back tears.

"Why did you -"

"Without her, I never would be as strong as am today. She made me feel human again. I can't lose her the way I did last time. She deserves a second chance." Bokushi interrupted.

"And Furihata's life is just a small cost? How do you think she would feel, knowing what you sacrificed to bring her back? Will you tell her if your upcoming demise? What will I tell our comrades? The Generation of miracles?" Reo's voice was full of anger as he spouts out question after question.

"... I didn't think I was that important. After all, I am merely the other side of Akashi Seijuuro." Bokushi whispered.

"Stop that Bokushi-sama! Every reincarnation, I hope for you to at least understand your importance to us! Do you think I would stay by your side all these years just because you were the one who turned me?!" Reo shouted and now tears, he desperately tried hold back, where falling down his face.

"Reo-neesan, I....." Bokushi was speechless.

"Don't, your pity is unwanted. I know my feelings are futile, but time was cruel and my feelings remained. I'll say this once more for your own good, STAY AWAY FROM FURIHATA-KUN." Reo warned after he wiped the tears from his eyes. After his warning, he began to walk away, but Bokushi grabbed his arm to stop him. Before he could speak Reo interrupted. "Sei-chan I know it's you, Bokushi-sama never would grab my arm so tenderly. Don't worry I'm not leaving I just need some time alone right now." Reo pulls his arm free and exits the room.

"Why am I always cleaning up his mess?" Akashi cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry I took so long, but my schoolwork comes first! Since I am now on Spring Break I took this opportunity to update! Subscribe and comment, I would love to hear your thoughts. Til next time my friends!


	6. Secrets Can't Hide Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata learns more about Akashi's past and his relationship to a mysterious woman? And why is Kuroko so worried about what Akashi did to Furihata? Is there something he knows?

Chapter 6  
Darkness and destruction was all that was seen for miles. The sky was blood red and thick, gray smoke dominated the air. Bodies all over the ground, blood covered them like a blanket. It almost looked out of place to be alive and moving. Among the wreckage, there were two people that were still alive a woman and a vampire.

What is this? What happened here? 

“Why? Why did this happen?” The woman asked. She was covered in injuries, clothes torn, and her long brown hair was tattered and dirty. “All I wanted was to find my own happiness for once. To be with the one I love. Why is that so bad?” Her voice was weak and wavered as she spoke.

“Not…..your……f-fault” the red haired vampire breathed slowly as the words passed his blood stained lips. Seeing how his state was getting worse, the girl decided to do something reckless.

Is that Akashi-san? Does he know this woman?

"Akashi-kun please forgive me, but I can't let you die like this. Not for me, I promise I will cherish all these memories you gave me. F-for once in my life......I can say t-that..." Tears welled up and fell from her eyes as she tried to speak. As she held Akashi's blood covered hand, she brought up the hand to her cheek to feel his warmth once more. “I-I was happy.” Using the last bit of his strength, he ran his hand through the woman’s hair to comfort her. For some reason, the scene in front of Furihata caused his heart to ache.  
What is going on? Is she someone close to him? He touches her so gently. Why do I feel upset? 

“As was I.” Akashi whispered and even though her face was wet with tears she forced a smile. The land all around them was destroyed and only they were the last two remaining for miles. Akashi laid on the ground, wounded and dying.

"Don't.... I just found you. This....is *pant* always what we wanted." Akashi voice was soft and cracked as he forced out words.

"It's okay, all I wanted was to spend time with you and love you. Even though it was short, I am content." As his eyes closed, the girl quickly let go of Akashi's hand and placed her hands on his heart. Her hands began to glow as she healed Akashi's wounds, but the woman slowly began to weaken. "I guess my time is almost over. You know, I never thought my last actions would be saving a vampire, but my body refuses to do anything else. I know how foolish you think I am, but it's just as I told you, love can drive someone mad." She gave a slight laugh as she realized her body was beginning to fail her. Her hands shook and she could barely control her body. Then her body started to glow and she started to become transparent. She whispered something under her breath before continuing to heal Akashi.

What is she doing? I have no idea what this is. Am I dreaming? But it seems to real.

"S-s-to..... Stop, plea-" Cutting off his words the woman spoke once more.

"Thank you for loving me Akashi-kun and don't forget I will always-" the woman vanished from his sight not able to finish her last words. Tears spilled from his eyes as the warmth over his heart vanished. That is when Furihata heard her voice echo in his head “Please save them”.

"KYOUKA!!!!!!" He shouted out in anger and sadness. Even though she healed his wounds, he felt like he was dead. As he shouted and cried only one sentence repeated in his head. ‘Gone. She is gone. Forever. Gone.’ 

The memory of her last words still resided in his memories. "Wouldn't it be nice if I was reborn?"

Furihata's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. It felt as if he almost died just like that woman. He clutched his chest as he attempted to regain his breath. Sweat trickled down his face and he looked around his room. His heart pounded loudly from the shock. Furihata sat up on his bed, trying to calm down. "What was that dream? Who was that girl?" He thought to himself. He felt something roll down his face until he realized that he was crying. He didn’t understand why, but he could not stop. After a few minutes, the tears subsided and he wiped them away.

"Was that a side effect because of the vampire bite?" Furihata remained silent thinking of the possibilities the dream could have meant. His thoughts were interrupted by intense pain that came from his mouth. "Ahhhh! What's going on?! My teeth!" Furihata continued to groan in pain. He quickly went to the mirror and opened his mouth, scanning for the problem. His eyes widened as he saw that his fangs grew larger and sharper. Now it was impossible for Furihata to talk without people noticing his abnormal teeth.

"I need to contact Akashi, but I don't have his phone number! Come on think, who could possibly have his number?" Kuroko's face popped in his head and he ran out the bathroom to his phone. Entering his bedroom, he went straight towards his bed where his phone rested. Pressing the power button his phone's screen reveals he has missed several calls. All of them were from Kuroko, which made Furihata worry. Quickly unlocking his phone, he returned Kuroko's calls. Immediately his call was answered.

"Furihata-kun, you are alive after all." Kuroko let out a breath of relief.

"Of course I'm alive, just because I miss one day of school doesn't mean I'm dead." Furihata was touched how much his teammates cared about him.

"... I know, I was just worried Akashi might have done something to you." Kuroko responded, but this caused Furihata to become suspicious.

"How did you know I met up with Akashi?" He asked remembering how he did not tell anyone. "I also remember Akashi mentioning how he was worried you told me something you shouldn't have. Is there something you both are hiding?" The question was left unanswered as Kuroko was silent.

"I have something important to tell you, but it has to be in person. I am already on my way to your place, I'll be there in ten minutes." This was all he heard before the call ended. 'That was weird, even for Kuroko. Does he know that Akashi is a vampire? They were close as teammates, right? There's no way he doesn't know. Maybe he knows about the incident with Haizaki earlier this week. Is it safe for him to be near me while I'm in this state?' While waiting for Kuroko to arrive the questions swarmed in his mind. Not even five minutes passed when Kuroko arrived. Lucky his parents were out for the day so he raced down the hall to answer the door. He ended slamming into the door and held his head in pain. “I guess vampire speed really exists” Furihata rubbed his pounding head.

“Furihata-kun? What was that?” He heard Kuroko ask through the door. Not wanting to keep Kuroko waiting, Furihata unlocked and opened the door. As Kuroko entered, he closed the door behind him and removed his shoes.

“You got here pretty fast Kuroko.” When Furihata spoke, he was very cautious of showing his fangs and kept head down.

“I was already on my way, it was-” the words died from Kuroko’s lips as he smelled the air. More specifically Furihata’s scent. He looked at him in shock and fear. “Furihata-kun, I’m sorry, but could you please look at me? It’s rude to not make eye contact when talking.” Kuroko wanted to prove himself wrong, his senses must be wrong. Bokushi would not bite another human, not after what happened with Reo-kun’ Kuroko begged that Akashi was able to prevent Bokushi from creating another problem. 

“I am not trying to be rude, i-it’s just t-that I um have a really nasty rash on my face and I-I’m embarrassed.” Furihata felt bad for lying, but he did not want to scare his teammate. As he tried to walk away and end the conversation, Kuroko grabbed him by the wrist. Quickly turning him around, Kuroko’s fears were confirmed when he saw two huge fangs. His grip tightened as his anger slowly began to rise. “He bit you. You’re a fledgling.”

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Just Ordinay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko finds that his fears where correct, Bokushi had turn Furihata into a fledgling. But Kuroko wonders what lies Bokushi and Akashi had drilled into Furihata's head. Is there something more to Furihata then he sense? Being a fledgling is only the beginning, but it also could be the end of Bokushi or Furihata.

The room was silent after Kuroko made his observation of Furihata. His eyes contained rage, but not towards Furihata. He let go of Furihata's wrist and brought a hand up to his friends neck. Feeling for the area that was bitten, even the wound was healed two small scars remained. The steady hand that was caressing Furihata's neck, slowly began to shake.

“Furihata - kun I’m sorry. Because of my carelessness with Bokushi you were bitten. This my fault because I was supposed to be watching him, but I got distracted.” Kuroko made a face of regret and frustration.

“Eh? I-It’s fine! Wait, you know what I am?” Kuroko nods. “Also you said Bokushi. Who’s that? Akashi mentioned how his wish caused his family to become cursed, but he avoided explaining who or what Bokushi is.” Furihata was desperate for answers. Kuroko let out a sigh.

"Kuroko-san don't worry, I'm completely fine! It's not like I'll be like this forever. Bokushi told me the effects are only temporary." Furihata tried to find a way to reassure his friend.

"YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THAT MONSTER?! HE'S LYING TO YOU! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! HE JUST WANTS-" Kuroko stopped shouting when he saw the fear on Furihata's face. A moment of silence passes by and when Kuroko calmed down he continued. "I can't let him enslave you."

"He wouldn't lie, maybe Bokushi would be Akashi-san never said anything about him lying to me. H-he would have told me. Right?" Uncertainty began to eat away at Furihata's thoughts.

He looked at Kuroko begging for confirmation that he should believe in Akashi at least. Akashi was kind to him and Furihata looked up to the emperor. Such a heavy burden, but Akashi never complained. It was admirable, and it made Furihata to decide to stay by his side for the time being. Even if Bokushi controlled his powers, he could tell Akashi desired to have a normal life.

"Furihata-kun, there are some things that even Akashi-san is willing to lie to you about. Whether it be for your own protection or his. He is very cautious around people he doesn't know." Kuroko stated. He wanted Furihata to understand that Akashi has good intentions, even if Bokushi doesn't.

"How do you know so much about him Kuroko-kun? Are you a vampire as well?" Furihata unintentionally took a step back as he asked the question.

"No, I am a half breed." Kuroko answers.

"Then what gives you the right to judge Akashi? Do you even understand the pain he endures?" Furihata spoke without thinking.

“I might as well explain everything.” Kuroko began to look around to make sure no one is nearby and could overhear their conversation.

“We can sit in my room, just to make sure no one overhears anything. I haven’t really told my mom and my stepfather that I am a vampire now.” Furihata chuckled weakly. Kuroko took off his shoes and followed Furihata to his room. Furihata made sure to lock the door as he closed it. Then he sat across from Kuroko ready to hear an answer.

“Let me begin by explaining how this world has a mixture of demons and monsters in it. Some of them quietly walk amongst humanity trying to live normal lives while others go rogue and try to destroy humans. Bokushi was a human relative of the Akashi clan, in fact he was the heir to the throne. He was the most promising heir because he was an excellent demon hunter.”

“There were demon hunters? And Akashi’s ancestors used to be one?!” Furihata looked amazed by these facts, but Kuroko continued with his explanation.

“This is where humans with magical capabilities are needed. In order to protect themselves, God bestowed magic capabilities in some humans. Some were able to have immense power, others had average power, and the rest were just normal. But it is becoming very rare to find purebred humans with no trace of magic or demonic DNA.”

“So all of the people we know have some type of magic ability?” Furihata questioned.

“Correct. The generation of miracles and the uncrowned kings are a mix of humans with demonic or magical ability. Anyone that is able to face or defeat one of us has equal or greater abilities, but most of the time they are unaware.” Kuroko explained hoping Furihata would catch on to what he was hinting at.

“A-amazing… I never imagined we all had some type of magical ability. Does this mean I’m magic or I c-could also be half demon?! Does that mean if I could learn to control it I could also do other things? Like fly maybe?” Furihata was fascinated by his own thoughts about the possibilities. Kuroko just tilted his head to the side in disappointment the Furihata is not as sharp as he thought.

“You seem to be missing my point, so I’ll just tell you directly. Furihata-kun you have no magic ability at all.” Kuroko looked at Furihata who froze in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Thought I was gone, but I'm still here! Sorry for the long wait, but I am finally down with college classes for now! I am finally free to write TT it has been so long. Too long. Thanks for waiting patiently!


End file.
